Forever Bound
by Formidable Muse
Summary: After everything that happened in Chance Harbor, all the lives altered and few lost, things were finally starting to fall into a new normal. The Circle remained unbound and it's members are in the process of trying to move on with their lives, unaware of what was to come... (This takes place three weeks after where the show left off and it will mainly be following Diana)
1. Forever Bound, An Introduction

**HEY READ THIS PART FIRST**: This fic will have spoilers, if you haven't seen the entire season of the secret circle that I would recommend reading this after you have as this takes place three weeks after where the show left off. This also has 'femslash' in it's future so uh, if you are uncomfortable with that, get over yourself (: This is just an introductory chapter, enjoy. 

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Blackwell and Eban had been destroyed and the Crystal Skull had been hidden to never again be seen by human eyes. Everything in Chance Harbor was beginning to slow back down as the Circle remained unbound. They figured everyone would be safer, like back before Cassie Blake came to town and brought all hell with her.

Diana returned home after only a week with Grant, she came to the realization that she was running from her problems, hoping if she were to ignore them, they would go away. Diana also admitted to herself that she was only using Grant as a way of escape from Chance Harbor and from herself. She didn't really like him to begin with, well not in _that _way and she felt awful for leading him on.

Once back in Chance Harbor, Diana moved in with Cassie at her, well _their_, grandmother's house. They were the only family that each other had left. Although, many tears were shed over all the deaths that took place only a few weeks back, it pulled Cassie and Diana closer than ever. The two sisters had each other now and that's what mattered.

Cassie was doing a lot better with Diana back, Adam had been her coping mechanism after everything that happened but he could only do so much. Adam and Cassie's relationship was back to normal, the 'spell' Blackwell cast to keep them from ever being together had been destroyed along with his death, and they found the curse to be nothing more than a lie deviated to keep the apart. Adam and Cassie spent most of their time together at the Boathouse or the Abandoned House, usually alone, they didn't spend much time with the rest of the circle.

Faye was enjoying having her solo powers back, after everything she went though in the past year, she deserved to have a little fun. She and Melissa would make up spells for _everything_, passing tests, finding out secrets, changing the weather, seriously, everything. They weren't nearly as reckless as they use to be though, before the Circle had been bound. Faye learned her lesson about having too much power and Melissa and Diana were always there to stop her if she came up with any life altering ideas.

Faye, Melissa and Diana spent quite a bit of time bonding, the three of them started spending more time together ever since Diana returned home. They had become an inseparable trio, although, Faye would never admit to it.

Jake was out of the picture, or at least for now, he left town shortly after Diana's return. He felt he didn't have much of a reason to stay, Cassie chose Adam and Faye lost interest, very quickly. So he decided to leave to seek answers about the other 'Blackwell children', they were warned about others with Balcoin blood that had originally planned to join together with Cassie and Diana. Jake feared that they with Blackwell dead, they might come up with a plan of their own to carry out his original plan and Jake planned to find out exactly what it was.

Most things were back to normal in Chance Harbor, or at least to a new normal. Though the lives that were lost were not in vain, the Circle knew they would eventually have to fight and destroy anyone else that tried to carry out Blackwell's plan. Demons still lurked and witch hunters were still out their waiting for the opportune moment to attack. And Dark Magic still coursed throughout Diana and Cassie's veins, waiting to be provoked and brought out. The Circle needed to be rebound, but that meant accepting that their fate may be to fight to live and no one was ready for that just yet.


	2. A New Beginning

I am so excited to be writing this, I hope there are people actually reading it though. haha. I'm going to say it as I feel the need; I do not own these characters or the secret circle, just the cheesy love poem that you will see if you keep reading and various other cheesy poems and/or spells that will be used throughout this fic. Enjoy (:_  
_

* * *

Diana Meade lay sprawled across the den's couch with a novel in her hands. The big, light blue couch was stiff, Diana figured that it was just used as decoration in the past and that no one really spent any time in the den. But with her living their now, it was going to change. She was still in the process of getting used to her new surroundings; it was strange for her, living in a house that she didn't grow up in and lying on a couch that she hadn't spent countless hours on in the past. There were no memories there, not yet at least; leaving Diana determined to break in a spot on that couch, even if it took countless hours of lounging, she needed a spot some where she could feel comfortable.

After her father's death, Diana made the decision to sell the house that she grew up in and move in with her new found sister, Cassie Blake. Diana's grandmother, Kate Meade, took care of all the details and made it known that she was going to take care of the two girls, even if she wasn't living in the same town as them. Diana tried convincing her grandmother to stay with them, but there was something that Kate couldn't leave behind or maybe something in Chance Harbor that she couldn't face, Diana wasn't really sure the real reason why, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Kate was going to be there if needed and it provided some comfort for Diana. Kate also sat down with Cassie and Diana to explain the real reason that she trapped Cassie in a coffin, the two girls already knew that it was to active Cassie's dark magic, but hearing it from Kate made an (somewhat) easy reconciliation.

The front door creaked open in the other room and Diana's heart clinched in her chest, Cassie wasn't supposed to be home until late and it was only the beginning on the afternoon. Diana peered over the couch, placing her novel on the cushion beside her, "Hello?" She called, but no answer. She stood up quickly and walked towards the kitchen, the den was branched out from the kitchen leading to the backyard and her only option was to pass through it. Magic was the first thought that occurred to her, but without any knowledge of what was going on, Diana had no idea what spell to chant or how to react. She walked silently, trying to catch a glimpse of who or _what_ was in the house with her. As she walked through the kitchen, the sink turned on and the lights started flickering, she stopped dead in her tracks feeling the faint vibes of a being behind her, she felt frozen in place.

"Boo!" A voice shouted behind her, Diana scream and turned around letting her fist fly in every which direction.

Faye Chamberlain stood a few feet back, laughing hysterically at her frazzled friend, "You should have seen your face! Priceless."

"Jesus Faye, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Diana was glaring, but her lips tugged into a smile at the corners, she tried to fight it, but Faye's grin was hard to resist.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Faye took a step forward, debating on whether or not to give Diana a hug. They were friends after all, but Faye was not the type to show emotion and a hug would have been physical emotion, it could make her look weak or powerless.

Faye's eyes flickered down to Diana's body, she was wearing an opened button down shirt and it revealed a glimpse of Diana's navy blue bra and her toned stomach. Her jeans hung low on her hips, they were unbuttoned and the zipper was undone.

"What do you want, Faye?"

Faye's attention snapped back to Diana's face, she felt slightly embarrassed for where her eyes wandered. She walked into the den where Diana had emerged from hoping to hide the blush that was coursing through her cheeks.

"Faye?" Diana asked as she followed her into the den.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question…" Faye trailed off, gesturing to Diana's outfit.

That was one thing that really got to Diana, was Faye's way of indirectly answering questions or avoiding them completely. It was something that drove her insane and ever since they were young Faye did it. Diana figured it was because it made other people feel inferior or something along those lines. But all's it did for Diana was irritated her and Faye knew it.

Blood rushed to Diana's face, once she realized what Faye was getting at, "I figured I would be alone all day, it doesn't hurt to be comfortable."

"Mmhmm, sure."

"I was just reading"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Diana." Faye smiled smugly.

Diana _knew that_, but she felt the need to for some reason. She always felt the need to explain, everything, always. It was a curse, a terrible, mentally exhausting curse. Diana needed a subject change, she knew that what ever she had to say, Faye would counteract it or make it dirty in some way, "Where's Melissa?"

"Melissa? I don't know I haven't seen her since school." Faye plopped down on the couch and picked up the book that Diana was reading. She opened it to the page that Diana left off on and pretended to read.

"It's almost Friday night and you haven't seen Melissa? Are you two fighting?"

"No, I haven't and we aren't fighting. Maybe I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so hard to believe?" Faye closed the book and looked at the cover _Pretty Little Liars_, she smiled "This _isn't_ a school book. You do know that right?" Faye teased.

Diana rolled her eyes and sat down beside Faye on the couch, she wasn't sure what to say and she couldn't figure out what Faye could possibly want, Faye had to want something. She wouldn't be there if she didn't. Faye met Diana's concerned gaze and chuckled, "You know, you are just like Spencer Hastings, a smarty pants who feels the need to explain everything, you are so focused on the future and always trying to solve things even if there is nothing to solve. Seriously, just like her."

"I am not."

"You so are. I know you are trying to figure out why I'm really here, Diana. You think I want something."

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"Faye."

"Fine, so there's this thing… that I could use some help with. And it's right up your ally." Faye knew that she should probably tell Diana what she wanted before a fuse blew, she was putting off talking about it because she was afraid that Diana wouldn't want to help.

"I'm listening…" Diana wondered why she stopped talking, if maybe Faye was unsure of how to ask for help or maybe it was something so terrible that she couldn't figure out how to make it sound better.

"I found a map in the abandoned house, it was… hidden. And I want to follow it but I can't go alone." Faye pulled the tattered, old map out of her pocket and held it up for Diana to grab.

"Where did you find it?"

"Inside of a book that I found in the basement, I was looking though the boxes for anything that might be useful and found that instead."

"Inside of a spell book?"

"Not exactly, more of an old poetry book."

"_You_ were reading poetry? I'm impressed." Diana stood up to hold the map up in front of the light shining through the window, she was wondering if there was anything hidden between the paper. She slid her hand over the musty smelling paper and pressed it onto the window to stick so she could get a better view.

"Poetry is a lot like spells you know. I thought it might help me while coming up with new ideas. It's not like I was actually enjoying it."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Faye." Diana mimicked Faye's words, hoping to make her feel inferior for a change.

Faye raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly giving Diana a look she hadn't seen before, it seemed to be a look of admiration but she really could have been mistaken. They made eye contact, it should have been an awkward moment of silence, but all that Diana felt was tension, she broke the gaze and turned back to look at the map in the window. It was a map of Chance Harbor, only a few places were marked giving off the impression that it was very old, aver 80 years at least. A few X's were marked, with lines drawn to them, starting from the abandoned house and leading to somewhere unknown. At the top of the map, scrawled in messy handwriting read 'beneath the X'. Diana studied it, wondering why Faye wanted to take her along, it's not like she didn't have other choices, "Why me?"

"Like I said, maybe I just want to spend some time with you." Faye stood up and walked over to the window, the look on Diana's face urged her to continue, "Fine, see those symbols at the top of the map?"

"Those are directions, using latitude and longitude."

"I figured you would understand, that's why I need _your_ help."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow and bring the others with us, it would be safer."

"Diana, it's just a map, I'm sure we can handle it on our own." Faye leaned against the window, biting her lip. She was hoping to some how persuade Diana into coming, but she didn't exactly have a plan to do so.

"It's going to be dark soon."

"That's what flashlights are for, it'll add to who adventure feel."

"Maybe I don't want to go." Diana couldn't think of any other reason to try to put it off for tomorrow. Faye was right; it was just a map probably leading to, if anything, something that probably wouldn't be useful to them.

Faye stepped closer to Diana, the tone in her voice changed as she whispered, "You could come with me on an adventure, doing something fun on a Friday night for a change… or you could stay at home and go back to pleasuring yourself on that hard ass couch."

Diana swallowed hard, hoping it didn't sound as loud to Faye as it did in her ears, but it did. Faye smiled; she knew that was enough to convince her friend to join her, she always felt the triumph of being back in control.

Diana suddenly felt light headed, by the intoxicating smell of Faye's perfume and the close proximity they were to each other. She took a step away and turned towards the window to pull the map down, "Alright then let's go."

* * *

"So this is the book you found the map in?" Diana asked. She looked down at the worn book and opened it to the first page; she skimmed through the pages looking for the exact spot where the map was tucked away.

It may have been Faye's idea to follow the map, but they were going to do things Diana's way, which meant figuring out if there was a connection to where the map was stored and if it would give them any clues as to what it lead to. Faye didn't disagree, she just followed Diana through the house silently, which concerned Diana, she wondered if maybe there was something that Faye wasn't telling her.

Faye sat down on the couch besides the table as Diana was reading; she wondered how long they would have to be in there before actually following the map.

"Yes, that's the book."

"I would have never pegged you for a love poetry type girl."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"There is more to you than the power hungry, always in control persona that you let on? I'm shocked." Diana's voice was full of sarcasm, which was usually how her conversations with Faye would go. They were light, sarcastic and usually had a hint of competitiveness as well.

"Hey, I can be romantic and sensitive, I do have feelings you know." Faye defended quickly; she didn't like the fact that people were always judging her. Sure, she did wear a 'certain coat' you could say, but that didn't define who she was, it was only aspects of her personality. Just because she wanted to appear strong and in control, doesn't mean that she wasn't feminine and emotional. She had feelings and could be compassionate.

"I've known you since we were kids, never have I once seen you express interest in anything but yourself or in something that would benefit you." Diana didn't realize how mean that sounded until it was out in the open.

Faye wanted to say something clever back, but she realized that wouldn't prove her case. She was a selfish person, she knew that, but maybe that's not who she wanted to be anymore. "Well, now that we're friends you might see a different side of me," Faye mumbled, hoping not to sound too weak.

"I'm sorry, the words just came out. I didn't really mean it."

"You did. But it's understandable. I just… I'm not good at opening up or letting people in." Faye thought back to things with Jake, he was the one person that she truly let inside and he destroyed her, he destroyed her and left her in pieces. Melissa was the closest that she's ever been with another person, excluding Jake, but there were something's that Faye didn't feel comfortable sharing with her. Melissa didn't know it, but Faye had a few secrets that she wasn't ready to share with anyone, mainly in fear of rejection.

Diana didn't know what to say, she smiled softly, hoping it seemed apologetic. She knew Faye, she knew that there was a wonderful, caring side to her; she just hadn't seen it in a very long time. The closest thing as of lately, would be seeing her interact with Melissa and how protective she was of her. Diana also noticed the way that Faye looked at Melissa; it was different from the way she looked at anyone else like there was something more behind it. The way Faye's eyes seemed to sparkle, at first Diana thought it was her imagination, but lately she's noticed it quite often. She was tempted to ask Faye about it, but was afraid of being shut down and having Faye push her away, especially since they started to actually try and be friends.

"It makes sense," Diana finally decided to respond, she looked up from the dusty old pages and made eye contact with Faye, "It's hard letting people in, especially if they know things about you that could hurt you or make you feel vulnerable. I understand. Keep in mind that I'm here if you ever need someone…"

Faye cleared her throat, "Thanks."

Diana continued flipping pages; she found the indents from the map on page 66. The title of the poem was "Elements of My Heart" Diana began to read it out loud,

"Your words fall like drops of rain  
showering me with kindness from your lips.  
Each drop a saccharine song,  
meant for my ears alone.

Breeze blows the sweet fragrance of your skin  
Infecting my nostrils,  
Intoxicating my being.

_The passion in your eyes  
__serenades me with silent melodies,  
__they speak to my heart  
__and ignite the fire within my veins_

The earth bends beneath your feet  
as you grace it with your presence.  
You are always in control…  
Of your thoughts  
Your actions  
My soul.

_You are the elements of my heart  
__that keeps my world in sync.  
__The song on my lips,  
__with you I'm complete._"

Faye watched as she read the poem, feeling in an odd trance as the words vibrated off Diana's lips. Once the poem was complete Faye snapped out of the daze, "That was odd."

"What?"

"Why you were reading, I felt… consumed."

"I think it's a spell, Faye. There are words in italics." Diana sat down on the couch beside Faye and sat the book across their laps, trailing her finger across the italics. As their thighs brushed together a surge of electricity rushed through both of them.

Faye scooted away quickly as if her leg was on fire, "You cast a love spell on me?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure whatever at the end of that map has to do with the spell though. _The passion in your eyes serenades me with silent melodies, they speak to my heart and ignite the fire within my vei-" _Faye snatched the book away quickly, cutting Diana off, "What the hell Faye?"

"Well, don't read it again! What if it works?" Faye looked genuinely afraid at the moment, her eyes were wide and her lips pressed together forming a thin line across them.

"Yeah, like we could ever fall in love." Diana rolled her eyes at Faye and reached out gesturing for the book back, "I promise not to read it out loud again; at least until we find whatever's at the end of the map, they must be linked."

"Fine, here." Faye gave Diana the book and started to put her jacket on; she had been carrying it up until this point, "Let's go on the treasure hunt now."

Diana laughed at how Faye sounded like an excited little kid; it was an "adventure" after all. She followed her down the steps of the Abandoned House and they stood out in the back yard. Faye disappeared briefly as Diana opened the map up; trying to figure out exactly what direction they were facing at the moment. Minutes later, Faye returned with a shovel and two flashlights. She smiled brightly as she handed Diana a flashlight, "Let's do this."

"Are you expecting buried treasure?" Diana asked as they started walking down a trail that led to the forest.

"Treasure would be nice...You don't think it could be anything freaky, like a human heart or something? Remember last time we went into the woods for something that was buried and it turned out to be demons…"

"Do you really think that there would be a demon map in a poetry book?"

"Maybe? I'm a bit concerned."

"Wow, is Faye Chamberlain _afraid_?" Diana teased her as the walked past patches of soot and pushed through branches covered in spider webs. Diana could feel the annoyed look that Faye wore as she followed close behind her, it made Diana smile.

"Not _afraid_, just concerned that's all. I have good reasons to be, you know, with all that's happened. I'm not worried over nothing like you usually are though." Faye said.

"Sure, because I'm _always _afraid of everything."

"I didn't say that. Just of new things."

"I like trying new things." Diana defended.

"That's not what I meant. I meant of new, unknown type things and feelings."

"_I'm afraid_?" Diana almost laughed, she was thinking about Faye and her potential, secret feelings for Melissa, "If anyone's afraid of unknown feelings it's you." Diana thought out loud, she didn't realize it until Faye stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked. Her tone was defensive, as if she had something to hide.

Diana turned around to meet Faye's glare, immediately regretting her words, "Nothing, I didn't mean anything; it was a lame comeback attempt."

"No come on, what do you mean?" Diana had never seen Faye get worked up during a conversation.

Diana turned back around and continued following the map, she didn't really know how to bring this up, but she kind of had to now. Leaves and sticks crunched beneath their feet as they made there way down the non-existent path way. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Faye decided to push for an answer, "Diana?" was all she had to say.

"I see the way you look at Melissa, I figured maybe- that maybe you have feelings for her. That's what I meant." Diana continued walking, she wished that she could see Faye's expression it would have given her an answer as to if her assumption was true, but she didn't want to stop again as it would be dark soon. And she did want to find what was at the X on the map.

"Why would you just assume that?"

"The way that you are around her, the way you act."

"She is my best friend, if you didn't notice."

Faye grabbed Diana's arm begging her to turn around, their eyes locked and Diana studied Faye's piercing, hazel eyes, while looking for words, "Yes, but your eyes say a lot, Faye."

Faye stepped closer to Diana; they were only a few inches apart, "What are they saying right now?" She whispered, getting a grip back on her emotions as she tried not to panic or at least tried not to show that she was panicking. Her heart rate accelerated as Diana searched her eyes for answers, again Faye felt mesmerized by Diana. It probably had to do with that silly love poem that Diana read, or at least the thought of that made Faye feel a bit better about the emotions surging through her body.

"I…don't know." Diana whispered back. The urge to lean forward and kiss Faye flooded her mind, but she couldn't, could she? Faye's lips were just inches from hers, Diana's eyes flickered to them.

A twig snapped in the distance, it quickly separated them; they examined their surroundings hoping that it was just a bird and then turned back to face each other. "I don't care what you say; I think that stupid love spell may be affecting me..." Faye said sheepishly.

"All the more reason to find the X," Diana turned and pushed a few more branches out of the way, "Look there's a clearing up there."

Inside the clearing where six pillars, aligned in a circle. Symbols where engraved into the sides of each pillar, underneath the symbols were words written in a different language, one in which neither Diana nor Faye had ever seen before. Diana stepped forward towards the pillars she examined them briefly and then pulled her phone out to take photos of each one of them. Six pillars, six families.

Faye wasn't far behind Diana, "The map say's beneath the X, I don't see an X do you?"

"Maybe it's metaphorical? What if we stand in the middle and read the poem?" Diana said, snapping the last few photos.

"No. No poem until we find something. There has to be something, look around." Faye walked around the outside of the pillars, being careful not to step foot inside of them in case it were some sort of magic bind. She had been trapped in plenty of those to know not to ever step inside circles again.

Diana searched the lining of the forest, she stopped in front of a huge tree that had initials carved into it, J.B. + H.C. Faye hurried over to take a look, "John Blackwell?"

"I don't know, I can't think of a H.C. that was part of our parents circle?"

"Maybe it was Heather?" Faye asked.

Diana shrugged and walked along the side of the tree; she tripped over on of the roots and landed next to the back. She looked up at it to see an X carved into the bottom of the trunk.

"Are you alright?" Faye hurried around the opposite side.

"Yeah, I found the X." Diana stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans. They both stood there waiting for the other to do say something. Diana held out her hand and motioned for the shovel.

"I don't think this shovel in going to dig inside the tree very well." Faye said with an awkward laugh, but she handed it to Diana anyway.

Diana plunged the shovel into the ground right beside the tree roots and started digging, "This thing must be over 200 years old, I haven't seen a tree this huge before."

"Maybe, I don't think those pillars formed over night either, so it must be old."

The shovel hit something and wouldn't go any deeper, Faye and Diana bent down and started shoveling the dirt away with there hands. They uncovered a small wooden chest and continued digging until they were able to pull it up out of the ground.

"Please don't let it be full of demons." Faye mumbled as she wiped the dirt off the lock, "_Lock unlock_."

Nothing.

"_Lock, unlock._" Faye said again, confused as to why the words weren't working, "Mind helping?"

"Faye, we aren't linked together anymore; saying it with you won't make the spell more powerful." Diana said, she bent down to examine the lock, the entire chests lining seemed to be sealed, she looked up at Faye, "I've been studying different forms of spells and how to make them more effective. Simple words are for simple tasks, I think this is sealed with magic."

"Great, so we have to haul this all the way back to the house and spend what, days, trying to figure out how to open it?" Faye was annoyed, she stood up and started pacing, slowing.

"_Let the lock come free, as I have no key. __Open up for me, show me what you keep." _Diana chanted, she held the sides of the box and the lock clicked open.

"Impressive. See, aren't you glad you came." Faye smiled. She was truly impressed, at the same time she was wondering if maybe Diana used dark magic to open it and that it wasn't just the spell.

"Thrilled, help me open it, the lids heavy." It took both of them to pry the lid open, it wasn't sealed anymore, but it was unusually heavy, heavier than the box was when the first pulled it out. Inside the chest, lay three books and a long metal case. Faye reached inside and pulled the case out; she opened it up to see a ruby amulet attached to a long metal chain, she held it up to the light and gasped, "Oh my god. Diana, do you know what this is?!"

* * *

Everlasting: Yes this is a Fayana fic (You probably realized that, but I thought I would answer anyway), I love them as a couple. All the tension that Diana and Faye have and the sexual chemistry is just great. (:

Ak.4700: Thanks. I know! I was sad once I realized that they only had one season. I wish there were more Fics in the category, the book series has over 1k but I haven't read those yet and am afraid if I browse through them, the books will get ruined. I hope you enjoy my fic though (:


End file.
